Lord of the emeralds
by Popie the Popester
Summary: a completely random parrody of the lord of the rings. read and review.
1. Prologue

**Cast**

Frodo: Manic the hedgehog

Gandalf: Shadow the Hedgehog

Arwen: Amy Rose (and later on, princess Daisy)

Aragorn: Luigi Mario

Sam: Diddy Kong

Galadriel: Dark Magician Girl

Celeborn: Yami Yugi

Merry: Dixie Kong

Pippin: Sonia the hedgehog

Gimli: Spaceman Spiff

Legolas: Link (of course)

Elrond: Sonic the Hedgehog

Saruman: Metal Sonic

Bilbo: Uncle Chuck

Boromir: Cyclops (Scott Summers)

Gollum: Wario

Sauron: Metal Overlord

Balrog: Godzilla 2000

Orc: Generic baddies from several places.

Nazgul: Dark Toa Nuva (including Dark-Takanuva, with the characters Vakama and Lhikan in dark form as well)

Haldir: Dark Magician

Isildur: Luigi's ancestor

This chapter is narrorated by DMG.

The realities have changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember. For in the Sega-Nintendo universe, 5,000 years ago, a great evil found out how to take over other realities. It began with the forging of the great jewels, the Chaos Emeralds. They were the ultimate power source of that universe (and stronger than most others).The emeralds, 8 in all, were given to the planet Mobius. But everyone was tricked. The eighth emerald was stolen by the strongest Dragon of all, Metal Overlord, on his home planet, the black asteroid (which later broke in two, creating the black comet). He tainted the jewel, made it an evil master jewel, greater in power than the Master Emerald. And into it he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. It was the Hell Emerald

He used its power to create an evil army of robots and dragons. One by one, the free lands of the Sega-Nintendoverse fell to the power of the Emerald. And after this reality was conquered, the rest would fall at Mach speed. But there were some who resisted. A Last Alliance of anthropomorphs, men, and good dragons (Spiro's ancestors) met the armies of the black asteroid, and on that planet they fought for the freedom of all reality! Destruction of both sides was near, but the power of the Emerald could not be undone. Metal Overlord joined in the battle, with the emerald in his glass chest plate. He tore Through the Alliance and broke them, slaying their king. It was in this hour, when all hope had faded, that Anluigi, son of the king, took up his father's wrench.

With a mighty leap, he landed on Overlord's chest plate. He charged his Ultraflame through his wrench, shattering the glass. As it began to regenerate, Anluigi, using his mighty gloved hand, took the emerald out. "Why? I had it all!" the Overlord screeched. His organic parts and most of his armor disintegrated.

The Emerald passed to Anluigi, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted, and The Hell Emerald has a will of its own. It betrayed Anluigi to his death, and some things that should not have been forgotten were lost, as it fell into the Midas River.

History became legend. Legend became myth.

For 4,980 years the Emerald passed out of all knowledge, until-when chance came-it ensnared a new bearer.

The Emerald came to the Wario when he was twenty and poisoned his mind for ten years, and in his caves it waited.

" I've-a got-a my precious…" was his saying.

Darkness crept back into the all the forests, rumor grew of a shadow in space, whispers of nameless fear, and the Emerald perceived. Its time had now come. It abandoned Wario, but something happened then that the Emerald did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable, Uncle Chuck, a hedgehog.

"Arggh! Its-a lost! My-a precious-a is-a lost-a!"

For a time will soon come when hedgehogs will shape the fortune of all. (Again)

Canon: I fit canon this way. It's based off of the sonic adventure timeline. Mario's planet and Mobius are binary. They have there own moons, and aren't visible without infrared goggles to each other. . Manic is Sonic's brother. Sonia isn't, but is Manic's girlfriend. Metal Sonic's overlord version was made by Eggman from parts of the old Metal Overlord.


	2. The sorta long expected party

Chapter one: A long expected party

Manic sat calmly under an umbrella, it was a beautiful day. He was outside his summer home on Kongo island, in the jungle japes area. He heard some peculiar singing coming from down the road.

" can you see all of me, walk into my mystery, step inside, hold on for dear life.." there was no mistaking the singer. It was no other than the ultimate lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog. Over the past two years he had warmed up to the other heroes of Mobius, especially Manic. Manic immediately got up to greet him. Shadow was like a big brother to him .

" You're late" He said to the heroic, if dark, hog.

" I'm never late, Manic, and I'm never early. I arrive when I want" They both burst into laughter ( well with shadow, more like cocky snickering) and then hug.

" It's wonderful to see you Shadow"!

" You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Chuck's birthday? So, how is the old dude? I here it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

" You know Chuck. He's got the whole place in an uproar."

' Well that should please him." Said Shadow

" Half of Jungle Japes has been invited. To tell you the truth Chuck's been acting weird lately. He keeps writing in his odd book about going to see an old friend." Shadow didn't comment on this, but his face said that he was suspicious.

": All right, keep your secrets. Before you came along we were very well thought of at my summer home."

" if you mean the incident a year ago where Chuck went on a grand adventure and accidentally brought back a hundred armed Zingers, I was hardly involved !"

" you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace!"

" oh really?" Shadow muttered as he saw some Kong looking annoyed at him as he walked into town.

" Ha-ha! Shadow , I'm glad you're back." Manic said, enthusiastically

" So am I, Manic. So am I." at that manic dashed off to another corner of the Jungle area. Shadow kept straight on his path and went to Chuck's house. He , unlike Manic, had been living here for several years. He knocked on the door to the cabin.

" No thank you! I don't want any gift-bearers, well-wishers, or annoying relatives!" was the answer he got.

" And what about old friends?" After the fall of the black arms, Chuck and Shadow had been tight buddies. He opened the door.

" Shadow?"

" Uncle Chuck." Shadow said, with a slight bit of friendliness in his words.

" 111 years old. Who would believe it?" Chuck said, emphasizing his "eleventy-first" birthday.

They went inside

" I've got to get away from all these crap-headed relatives! I want to go somewhere quiet and finish my book!" quietly exclaimed Chuck.

" You mean to go through with your plan then?" quizzed Shadow.

" Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made."

" Manic knows something is going down. He is very fond of you."

" I know, I know. But I'm old Shadow. I feel then sort of stretched, like an over-used bungee rope. I need a vacation, a very long vacation. One from which I don't expect to return, in fact I mean not to."

Later , at the party, The Kongs and Chuck's family and friends were partying and having a big time. Chuck was telling young monkeys ( Kiddy included) of his many wondrous adventures. Shadow was using Chaos control to burst fake emeralds, making spectacular explosions . All the teenaged Kongs were dancing, excepted Diddy, who was to nervous to dance with his own girlfriend. But Manic was in the encouraging mood.

" Go on Diddy, ask Dixie for a dance" he said, as he pushed him towards her. After they were done , Dixie went off with Sonia ( Manic's girlfriend) to a tent. Inside that tent, all of Shadow's artificial emeralds. Dixie grabbed one.

" No, no. The big one!" Sonia said. " I'm more adept with emeralds than you, let me try" She picked up the emerald and did a rudimentary chaos control . Unfortunately, it unleashed a dangerous energy illusion known as a 'chaos dragon'. It burst out of the tent , and flew around the party area terrorizing people .

" Look out Chuck, a dragon!" Manic Shouted

" nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand yeaaaaarsss!" Chuck wailed as he was pushed out of the dragon's path. It flew up into the air and burst in a spectacular show of lights and fire.

" That was good! Lets get another!" Dixie said. But Shadow was right behind them and he picked them up by their hair.

" I should've known" he said as he made them wash dishes for the rest of the night. But now it was time for Chuck's speech

" My fellow anthropomorphs, I don't know half of as well as I would like, and I like less than have of you half as well as you deserve. Though 111 years is too short a time to spend among you, I regret to announce that this is the end. I'm going now, and I bid you a very fond farewell. Good-bye!" He then took out his emerald and Disappeared in a flash of dark energy. He dashed away back to his home, where he became visible . hE began to laugh, just as shadow entered the room

" I suppose you think that was terribly clever.!" He said.

" Oh, come on Shadow ! Did you see their faces? You will keep an eye on Manic, won't you?

" Two eyes. " Shadow replied.

" I'm leaving everything to him, you know." Chuck continued.

" What about that Emerald of yours? Is it staying to too?"

" Why shouldn't I keep it?" Uncle chuck said softly.

" I think you should leave the Emerald behind, Chucky. Is that so hard?" Shadow said darkly.

" Well, no. And yes! Now that it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it! It's mine! I found it! It came to me! YOU FOOL! FOOL FOOOL! " Chuck growled

" Shut the crap up!" Shadow said, annoyed

" So What if I'm angry? It's your fault! It's mine, my own, my precious!"

" Precious? It's been called that before but not by you."

" What business is it of yours what I do with my own things? You want it for yourself!"

" Don't take me for a fool and a maker of cheap tricks, Chuck! I'm not trying to rob you! I'm trying to help you. " Shadow fumed, but he was claming down.

"You're right. The Emerald must go to Manic. Well, it's late. I need to catch the next flight to the space shuttle, then on to the space station of heroes! Yes, it is time." Chuck was just about to leave the door.

" Hey dude, you're still holding the emerald." Shadow said to him. Chuck finally let go, and it hit the ground .

" I've thought up an ending for my book. "And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days." Said chuck, happily

" And I'm sure you will Chuck."

" Good-bye, Shadow.

Mario: Good-bye, Chuck.

And he left, singing: "Rolling around at the speed of sound, got places to go gotta follow my rainbow" as his ghettoblaster sent out the jams of the rockin' music .

" Until our next meeting…" Shadow said. He tried to pick the Emerald up, but he saw the overlord's face.


	3. Can't remember chapter name

Shadow was remembering the events that happened naught an hour ago.

" its mine, my own, my precious!" It was Chuck!

" Riddles in the dark." Shadow muttered to himself

He was lost in his own thoughts, so he did not realize Manic had entered the room.

" Chuck? Hey Chuck? " Manic shouted. Shadow still didn't notice. He just kept muttering " my precious" to himself, thinking deeply.

" He's gone, hasn't he? He talked so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it. Shadow?" Manic said, as he reached out for the Emerald.

" Chuck's emerald . He's gone to Sonic's space station. He's left you his hotel room along with all his possessions. The emerald is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight." Shadow instructed. He started to leave.

" Where are you going?" Manic questioned.

" There are some things that I must see to."

" What things?"

" Questions. Questions that need answering." Replied the heroic black hog.

" You just got here. I don't understand." Said manic

" Neither do I. The Emerald… Keep it secret. Keep it safe." And then he left.

In a tower on the rebuilt black asteroid, 9 beings of pure darkness probed the universes. They found a suitable universe, the Bionicle world. They scanned the mighty Toa Nuva, (and some other mighty Toa) and took on black versions of their forms. Dark Tahu: Wreathed in purple flame known as dark fire.. Dark Kopaka: A creature of black ice. Dark Lewa: A poisoned wind. Dark Gali: Toa of the oil slick. Dark Onua: A being of poisoned mud. Dark Pohatu: The onyx Toa. Dark Takanuva: A master of shadows. And two more dark fire To, Dark Lhikan and Dark Vakama. They rode atop Bohrok of Darkness and sped off.

Shadow went through dimensions to the Ruins of knowledge in Tenchi Masaki's universe. There all the knowledge known about other dimensions were stored. He read an old document, a will and testament of Anluigi's:

"Here follows the last will and testament of Anluigi , High King of the mushroom Kingdom, and of the planet of freedom. I have found the most beautiful jewel of all. It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to the Emerald. It is very precious to me. The writing, which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared. A secret that only great energy can tell.'" But there was trouble brewing back on Kongo island.

Dark Lewa was having a conversation with Cranky, an old friend of Chuck's.

"Where do the hedgehogs dwell?" he said in his Dark, wispy voice.

"Youngins" He said sarcastically. " everyone knows they live in Kongo Hotel, its their summer home. I never had a summer home. Why, when I was a video game hero.." he started.

" Uh….That won't be necessary" The villain said. He then dashed off and disappeared into the jungle.

Meanwhile Manic was just returning to his hotel room, to watch Cartoon Network when Shadow grabbed him

" Is it secret? Is it safe?" He said in a somewhat worried voice.

Manic took it out of its hiding place and handed it to Shadow, who promptly threw it in the air.

" Chaos Spear!" he shouted, shooting some energy at it.

" What the heck are you doing!" Manic shouted in dismay.

" Pick it up Manic. What can you see? Can you see anything?" Shadow quasi-answered.

" Nothing. There is nothing. Wait. " He paused as he saw letters to appear on the Emerald's cuts. "There are words. It's in strange characters . I can't read it. "

" Its in matoran. It refers to the Jewel as 'Emra Nui' it means the great jewel. The full message says ' in the hour of darkness the Great Jewel will unleash hell and bring life toward itself, for this is the Hell emerald, created by the dark one in league with Makuta.' This is the Hell emerald forged by the Metal Overlord. In the Darkness of his palace on The Black asteroid."

" Chuck found it.

" For 10 years the Emerald lay quiet in Chuck's keeping, but no longer Manic. The black Asteroid was rebuilt . The Emerald has awoken. It's heard its master's call.

" But I thought Metal overlord was defeated by you guys and Sonic two years ago!"

"Oh no, that was Metal Sonic using some of Metal Overlord's armor. Though I don't know how he came back." Shadow said.

"But he doesn't know I'm here! Ha! You lose, Overlord!"

" Oh really? He found Wario roaming this planet searching for the Emerald. He caught him and tortured him, and he told Overlord of Chuck and his home on Kong island, and its to late to go back to Mobius. He'll find you."

" What should I do?" pleaded Manic.

" Go to the Mushroom Kingdom, take Diddy with you. In there, find the super duper pizza parlor. I'll meet you there. Right now I have to find the recently reprogrammed Metal Sonic. He can show us what to do. Good luck"

" Good-bye, Shadow ."


End file.
